memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kathryn Janeway
Now many of you have heard all the complaints about Wikipdeia having abusive administrators and maybe you hear of a stray wiki or two, but the top #1 most abusive-admin filled wiki ever is Memory Alpha. Why? Because, they are so abusive, they go to extreme lengths to keep someone from mentioning that a star trek technology (PADD) is similar to a modern technology (iphone). Despite countless attempts by many people, www.memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=Talk:PADD&action=history the administrators still prefer to revert any mention and go nuts than simply let a comment stand. To add insult to injury, each time they falsely call it vandalism. The next time you feel sorry for a star trek nerd, remember that deep down they are evil people. 8888888D8D8. .$ZZZZZ$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...88DDDDDDDDD$ 888DDD8D8DDDD....$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....DDD8.DDDDDD8D8 888888......88D8...7ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$...D8887.....D888D88 Z888D88D..8D8D8D88....$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$....8888DD88. .DDDDDDD. . .8DD8.8D.DDDDDD8DDD. .OZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$,..88D8DDDDDD8888DD88.... Z$....88D88888DD88D.888. ..$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...+88D8O888888DDDD8D=. .$ZZ ZZ$ZZ.. 888D8DDD8DD.88DDD8...=ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$Z...DDDOO8..D8DD8D8888...+ZZZZ$ ZZZZZZ$....8DDDDD8. .DDDD888+...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...8D8DDDD8D..DDDDDDD....ZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZ. .DDDD88DI8DDDDDDDD8...:ZZZZZZZZZ+...8DDDDDDDDD.D8.DDD8...ZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZ$....DD8DDDDDDDDDD8DD8N...ZZZZ$...8DD8.DDDDDD8DDDDDD....Z$ZZZZZZZZZZ$ Z$ZZZZZZZZZZZZ$.. ODDDDDDD88D.NDDDD8.......DDDD8O.8DDDDDDD8DD...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ $ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$Z. ..DDDDDD8. .DDDDDDD8.DDDD8DD8 .8DDDDD8....$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$Z. .D8DD8.D.?8DDDDDDDDDDDDDD8.O.8DDD8. .Z$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....DDDDD8DDDDDDD.8DDDDDDDDDD8D....ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$$...788888D88......DDDDDDDD...$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$. .DD88DDDD. .DDD8DD8D. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZ$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ZZ$ZZZ....88DDDDDDD8DDDZDDDDD8DD8....ZZZZZZZZZZ$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...DD8DODDDDDDDDDD8DDDDDDDD,DDDO...$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...?DDDO......D8D8DDDDD8D8D=.....7D88Z...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZ$ZZZZZZZZZ$Z$...ODDDD888, .888888D...D88D888. .888888D8...IZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....8DDDD8DDDDMDD.8DD8...Z...,8DDD8D8DDD8DDD888~...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZ$ZZZZZZ=...DDD8.DDD8D8DDDDDDD...=ZZZZZZ...D8DDDDDDDDD88,8D88...,ZZZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZZZZ...+8D8O$Z.$?$DDDDDD8=...ZZZZZZZZZZZ. ..DDDDDDD8~~.~=+8DDD...ZZZZZZZZZ$ ZZZZZZ+...88DDD8D8...DDDDDDD...:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ7...8DDDDDD...DDDDDDDD...,ZZZZZZ$ ZZZZ,..=8DDDDDDDDD8DDDDDD:...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....DDDD7DD$DDDDDDDDD8...ZZZZ$ Z,. .DD8D88D8DD888D8888...$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZO. .NDDDDDDD8DDDDDDDDD....Z$ .ODD8D8.8D8DDDDDDD8....$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ,...DDD8D8DDD8D.ND8DD8... DD8DDDD....DDDDDDD...$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...D88DDDDZ...8DDDDDD. 8DD8DD8...8DDDD~...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....88888.O,888DDDD8 8888888888888...ZZ$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...8D8DD8DDDD8DD8 8888888D8D:...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$ZZZZZZ.. .8D8DDDD8DD$ \__ __/|\ /|( ____ \ ) ( | ) ( || ( \/ | | | (___) || (__ | | | ___ || __) | | | ( ) || ( | | | ) ( || (____/\ )_( |/ \|(_______/ _______ _______ _________ ( ____ \( ___ )|\ /|\__ __/|\ /| | ( \/| ( ) || ) ( | ) ( | ) ( | | (_____ | | | || | | | | | | (___) | (_____ )| | | || | | | | | | ___ | ) || | | || | | | | | | ( ) | /\____) || (___) || (___) | | | | ) ( | \_______)(_______)(_______) )_( |/ \| _________ _ _ |\ /|\__ __/( \ ( \ | ) ( | ) ( | ( | ( | | _ | | | | | | | | | |( )| | | | | | | | | || || | | | | | | | | () () |___) (___| (____/\| (____/\ (_______)\_______/(_______/(_______/ _______ _________ _______ _______ ( ____ )\__ __/( ____ \( ____ \ | ( )| ) ( | ( \/| ( \/ | (____)| | | | (_____ | (__ | __) | | (_____ )| __) | (\ ( | | ) || ( | ) \ \_____) (___/\____) || (____/\ |/ \__/\_______/\_______)(_______/ _______ _______ _______ _________ _ ( ___ )( ____ \( ___ )\__ __/( ( /| | ( ) || ( \/| ( ) | ) ( | \ ( | | (___) || | | (___) | | | | \ | | | ___ || | ____ | ___ | | | | (\ \) | | ( ) || | \_ )| ( ) | | | | | \ | | ) ( || (___) || ) ( |___) (___| ) \ | |/ \|(_______)|/ \|\_______/|/ )_)